


A Close Call

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [17]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: He wanders until an encounter almost gives him what he wants. If only he were so lucky
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	A Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 30

Jowd sighed when he heard the scream. He looked up from the dusty path he followed at a slow and steady pace. There’d been a welcome silence all day, but unfortunately it seemed that wasn’t to last. A man ran toward him stumbling as he went. Behind, charged some kind of beast, claws ripping into the dirt and the light glinting off the carapace over its back.

“Help!” the man yelled.

Jowd stepped to the side as the man hurtled by and stepped back onto the path in front of the incoming monster. He jumped back from the creature’s swipe, claws whistling by and narrowly avoided the following head-butt. He slammed a fist into whatever he could reach. They exchanged blows. He was faintly aware of a sharp pain under the surge of energy he built into an aura bolt. The monster reeled back. Jowd slammed into it, knocking them both to the ground. The monster teetered and fell, landing partially on Jowd.

He lay staring at the sky as the world swam back into focus. He’d laugh if he could find the breath through the growing pain and that damp warmth that told him he bled. Ah, to escape the remnants of the Ladybird to be half-crushed by a monster instead. Fitting.

“Oh no, oh no. Are you alive?”

Jowd squinted his eyes open to see the man standing over him. Unfortunately yes. Fortunately it seemed it was a situation that would rectify itself soon enough. The man was saved and could carry on for what it was worth. He closed his eyes again.

“No! No, you can’t be dead. Oh, I don’t have any potions on me. I already used what I have. I’m just a merchant! Please I need your help. Maybe… maybe there’s something I can do?”

Unlikely. But, Jowd sighed and through that tempting and comforting haze he reached for the magic. He heard the man gasp as the world came back into sharper focus while the cure magic did its work. Then he pushed and heaved the monster off himself and stood up.

“Y-y-you’re like _him_ ,” the man hissed. Wide frightened eyes stared up at Jowd.

“No,” Jowd said shortly and started to turn away. “If you don’t need anything I’ll be on my way.”

“Wait!” The man looked anxiously up and down the path. “I’m sorry. I’ve just never seen m-magic before. But I—I can’t do this. That’s the second monster I’ve seen. I’ll never make it to town on my own. Please.”

Jowd eyed him. He’d be going back the way he came, but it wasn’t as if he had anywhere to be anyway and maybe he couldn’t really call this a life saved until this merchant was safely back in civilization. He shrugged.

“Lead on then.”

The man practically wilted with relief. “Oh thank you. Thank you. I don’t know much I can repay you. Times are so hard now and—.”

“It’s not necessary,” Jowd cut him off. “Are you coming?”

The man hoisted his pack more securely and hurried after him. Jowd stared at the flat lands stretched out before them. This was one goal to carry over the next day or two. After that, well, he might as well come back and follow this path to wherever it might lead. What else was there do?


End file.
